¿Cómo sabias?
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Rose tiene un gran problema y necesita la ayuda de su mamá, por eso decide preguntarle ¿como sabias que te gustaba papá? Ron y Hermione


Através de la ventana un rayo furtivo de luz alumbraba débilmente la estancia, en poco tiempo, el sol se escondería detrás de la montaña, miraba insistentemente a la cocina , mama había llegado hace poco tiempo y ahora preparaba la cena para nosotras, papa había salido a una misión y mi hermano se quedaba en casa de mi tía con Lily; el cristal de la ventana me reflejaba débilmente y podía verme ansiosa y temerosa, mi cabello rojo en un intento de alaciado se le contemplaba rebelde atado en media coleta, mis pómulos llenos de pequitas y mis mejillas algo robustas, pero mis ojos azules demostraban todo, tenia que preguntarle eso a mamá antes de ir a la escuela, di media vuelta y asome la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, mamá se movía rápidamente de un lado, al otro, metiendo ingredientes y demás.

-¿mamá? – pregunte con timidez

- ¿que sucede Rose? – dijo sin mirarme y cortando vegetales, mi mama era muy linda, al menos así la veía desde siempre, con su cabello muy parecido al mío pero de un color castaño, era poco mas alta que yo y muy inteligente.

- ¿Cómo sabias que papá era el adecuado? – pregunte rápidamente, ella me miro fijamente, tal vez se daba cuenta que esa no era exactamente la pregunta que quería hacerle.

- solamente lo supe- me contesto con dulzura y una pequeña risita

-bueno… - dije confundida, me senté en el desayunador - ¿mamá? – pregunte de nuevo

-¿Rose?- tenia que decirle la pregunta y no sabia como!

- mmm… supongo – empecé a decir – que antes de que te enamoraras de papá… te gusto, no es así? – ella se sentó junto a mi y me miro directo a los ojos

- si, supongo – dijo escondiendo una risita, no podía seguir dándole indirectas!, así que fui al punto.

- ¿Cómo sabes cuando te gusta alguien? – pregunte impaciente, mama sonrío con satisfacción, pero ahora no me importaba mucho, ahora mas que nunca esperaba su respuesta, mamá sabia muchísimo y como cada vez que le preguntaba algo ella me respondería lo que supiera.

- solo lo sabes – dijo de nuevo levantándose y revisando la comida en el fogón, yo fruncí el entrecejo, al parecer ella no me había entendido o yo no me había explicado con la suficiente claridad, esas respuestas no me bastaban.

- pero…¿como? – pregunte de nuevo – digo… - como podía explicarle – como te diste cuenta, en que momento?- y en voz mas baja pregunte - ¿ que sentiste? – se que eran muchas preguntas, pero ya no podía ser mas especifica, necesitaba saber de eso, además lo mas probable era, que si sabia lo que mi mama había sentido podría comprender al fin, lo que sentía por mi amigo. Mamá sonrío mirando por la ventana,

- no creo que se pueda explicar – dijo después de algún tiempo, decepcionada desvíe la mirada – pero, si quieres, puedo contarte la anécdota de cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba tu padre – dijo mordiéndose el labio y mirando de nuevo por la ventana, mamá parecía niña pequeña, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, emocionadísima, desde mas pequeña, me encantaban todas las anécdotas que mis padres me contaban, eran divertidas y emocionantes, pero nunca me habían contado una de romance.

- nada me gustaría mas – le dije.

Mamá apago el fogón con tranquilidad y me indico que subiríamos las escaleras, me encamino hacia su habitación, era espaciosa, con una gran cama de color verde al centro, a la izquierda un tocador con un espejo enorme de plata, muy antiguo y varios cepillos y pociones por debajo y del lado derecho una pequeña mesita con unos cuantos libros, mamá se sentó en su cama y yo la imite, parecía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo feliz.

Suspire, después de aquellas preguntas, me di cuenta de que mi hija ya no era tan pequeña, habían llegado los chicos a su vida, lo que iba a contarle no lo sabia nadie, en poco tiempo ella se iría al colegio e intuía fuertemente que tenia sus razones para preguntar aquello y sabia que después de relatarle mi anécdota ella me contaría la suya.

-bien – dijo mi hija muy emocionada, yo sonreí

- esto es un gran secreto – le dije – nadie mas que tu lo va a saber y es mejor que no le digas a tu padre – Rose asintió feliz – la primera vez que advertí que tu papa me gustaba, al menos, la primera vez que lo vi como un chico… – dije algo nerviosa

- aha – interrumpió Rose

- fue en primer año. – mi hija extrañada pregunto

- entonces… por que tardaron tanto en salir?-

- Rose, tu padre y yo siempre fuimos amigos, nada mas allá de eso, y no estábamos enamorados, me preguntaste sobre el gusto – dije seriamente – un gusto puede tenerlo cualquiera, puede gustarte el físico, los sentimientos, los valores de cualquier persona.- Rose asintió algo apenada

- un gusto… - dijo razonando – lo entiendo -

- la primera vez que vi a tu papa como un chico fue en primer año,-

- ¿ como fue?, ¿ que sentiste?, - dijo Rose con las orejas algo rojas, sonreí ante ese gesto tan parecido al de su padre, suspire de nuevo y mire la estancia algo mas oscura, con un movimiento de la varita todas las velas se encendieron, mire a mi hija a los ojos y suspire recordando aquel día.

/Flashback/

Aquel ajedrez enorme me daba algo de miedo, a mi parecer estábamos jugando muy bien, aunque habíamos perdido tantas piezas como las blancas lo habian hecho.

-ya casi estamos – dijo Ron – dejenme pensar… dejenme pensar – de pronto la reina blanca volvio su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.

—Sí... – murmuro Ron – es la unica forma… debo dejar que me atrapen-

— NO – grite fuertemente, estabamos en esto juntos, no debiamos separarnos.

—¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que ha cer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me atrapara... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.

—Pero...

—¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?

—Ron...

—¡Si no se dan prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!

No había nada que hacer.

-¿listo? – pregunto Ron, con el rostro palido haciendo que sus pecas resaltaran mas, pero decidido,- Alla voy, y no se queden una vez que hayan ganado – se movio hacia delante, algo temeroso, pero valiente y decidido, la reina blanca lo golpeo fuertemente con su brazo, derrumbandolo en el suelo, grite fuertemente, la preocupación me invadia con desesperación, pero no abandone mi puesto, si lo hacia, estaba la posibilidad de hechar todo a perder y no dejaria que el esfuerzo de Ron no valiera la pena, la reina blanca arrastro a Ron, el cual parecia desmayado, algo pateo mi estomago.

Harry algo conmovido se movio en diagonal, el rey blanco tiro su corona a sus pies, habian ganado.

Mire a Ron una ultima vez, tendido en el suelo, senti de nuevo como mi estomago se contraia, corri con Harry hasta la salida y subimos por el siguiente pasadizo

-y si el esta…- pregunte con temor, pero fui interrumpida.

—Él estará bien —dijo Harry,—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?

—Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...- atravesamos otra puerta en la que nos encontramos con un trol y un olor muy desagradable, al entrar por la siguiente puerta, por sorpresa nos encontramos con una mesa y 7 botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

—Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mis mo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

—¡Mira! —exlame y recogi un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de mi hombro para leerlo, dentro estaba un acertijo, deje escapar un gran suspiro frente al muy confundido Harry

—Muy bueno —dije—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.

—Pero nosotros también, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no —le conteste—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con vene no, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego ne gro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.

—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?

—Dame un minuto.- lei el papel con atención, señalando las botellas

—Lo tengo —dije—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.

Harry miró a la diminuta botella.

—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago.

Le mire.

—¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?- pregunto

señale una botella redonda del extremo dere cho de la fila.

—Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y recoge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea _Fluffy_. Ve di rectamente a la lechucería y enviad a _Hedwig _a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.

—Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?

—Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, se ñalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.

El miedo por fin exploto en mi, no podia soportarlo, tenia mucha angustia por Ron y ahora por Harry, enfrentarce solo a tantas cosas, lo abraze muy fuerte.

—¡Hermione!

—Harry.. Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.

—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras me apartaba

—¡Yo! —exclame—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!

—Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?

—Totalmente — le conteste, tome la botella redonda y la vacie de un trago, se sentia como hielo

—No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhe lante.

—No... pero parece hielo.

—Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.

—Buena suerte... ten cuidado...

—¡VETE! – me alarmo, yo asenti y gire pasando por el fuego purpura…

- mama… - dijo mi hija – Tio Harry consiguió la piedra? – yo asentí

- el atravesó valientemente las llamas negras y del otro lado, en vez de encontrar a Snape, se encontró con nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras compartiendo la cabeza con Voldemort – le dije rápidamente, ella compuso un rostro lleno de susto.

- pero lo venció, no es así? – pregunto ella

- lo hizo, afortunadamente Dumbledore llego a tiempo – mi hija embozo una gran sonrisa, que hizo que repitiera el gesto

- no entiendo… como este relato, puede ayudarme – dijo Rose

- ayudarte? – le pregunte, Rose enrojeció

- bueno…- dijo ella nerviosa – quiero saber que sentiste, para comparar – dijo en un susurro, ella bajo la vista – por favor prosigue mamá, prometo contarte todo en cuanto acabes – yo sonrei satisfecha.

- mama? Que paso después de que atravesaras ese fuego purpura? -

El fuego no me quemaba, ya no pude ver hacia atrás, tenia las instrucciones de Harry, no podía demorarme mas!, corrí lo mas rápido que mis piernas podían, pasando por la habitación del trol, al llegar al extremo empuje la puerta con suavidad y esta me dejo pasar, aun se veía algo iluminado, las piezas destrozadas seguían así, distribuidas por todo el piso, busque a Ron impaciente y lo encontré aun inconsciente con sus brazos y piernas recogidos, parecía a simple vista dormido, pero no roncaba como tantas veces había bromeado Harry con eso, por lo que deducía que estaba inconsciente, camine rápidamente hasta ahí y me hinque suavemente, su cabello pelirrojo resaltaba su cara nívea, tan blanca como la nieve, tenia unos deseos inexplicables de saber cual era la textura de ambos y de esa manera lo hice; algo temerosa, su cabello era sedoso y su piel suave aunque algo fría , sus pestañas también eras pelirrojas y largas, deslice mi mano hacia su cuello para sentir su pulso y algo nerviosa note que estaba ahí; algo débil.

Lo moví lentamente, tratando de despertarlo, suspire, en esto me estaba tardando demasiado y Harry no tenia mucho tiempo!, tome la cabeza de Ron entre mis manos, y lo observe detenidamente, en su rostro podía notar lo pálido que estaba; sus pecas se distribuían muy bien sobre su nariz algo larga y sus pómulos, sus mejillas se estaban poniendo de un adorable color rosa, quite con suavidad mis manos y el parpadeo un poco, al abrir sus ojos se me olvido completamente las preocupaciones que tenia y en menor medida tomar aire, Ron tenia unos ojos extraordinariamente azules, que me hacían recordar tantas cosas… el me miro por un instante, algo asombrado, se paro rápidamente y tomo de su cabeza, algo mareado, yo estaba algo confusa, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y los observe por un tiempo, eran tan azules, tan hermosos, sonreí involuntariamente y mi gran sorpresa fue ver que el también lo hacia…

- en ese momento, descubrí, que Ron era, de su propia manera apuesto y que me gustaban sus ojos y su piel, la valentía de la que hizo gala en el juego de ajedrez, y la lealtad con sus amigos después de que salimos de ahí – mi hija y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo

- es una historia fabulosa mamá- dijo Rose - en verdad nadie sabe esto? – pregunto mirandome con sus ojos tan azules como los de la persona que amaba; yo asentí con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- después de tanto tiempo sabiendo que te gustaba… como te diste cuenta de que te enamoraste de el? – pregunto

- es que lo que te eh contado no te ah servido de mucho?- mi hija se sonrojo y asintió

- me ah ayudado – dijo firme – pero creo que lo mío va mas que de un simple gusto – mi niña había crecido tanto…

- esa será otra historia – le dije riendo, ella puso una mueca

- prometes contármela pronto? – dijo poniéndose de pie

- siempre y cuando, me digas el por que de estas preguntas- le dije seria, Rose escondió sus orejas rojas y asintió

-no tengo hambre mamá, puedo ir a dormir? – asentí y mi hija salio de mi cuarto, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, una vez mas, como todo adolescente, mi hija se había enamorado.

- hasta mañana, mi pequeña Rose -


End file.
